Midnight memories
Letra y traducción Straight out of the plane to a new hotel ------- Recién salido del avión hacia un nuevo hotel Just touched down, you could never tell ------- Acabo de tocar el suelo, no lo podrías decir Big house party with a crowded kitchen ------- Una gran fiesta en una gran casa con la cocina llena de gente People talk shit but we don't listen ------- La gente habla mierdas pero no escuchamos Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please ------- Dime lo que hago mal pero haré lo que quiero Way too many people in the Allison Lane ------- Hay demasiada gente en el Allison Lane Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh wow ------- Ahora tengo la edad para saber lo que necesito, oh wow Midnight memories, oh oh oh ------- Recuerdos de media noche Baby you and me ------- Chica, tú y yo Stumbling in the street ------- Tropezando en la calle Singing, singing, singing, singing ------- Cantando, cantando, cantando, cantando Midnight memories, oh oh oh ------- Recuerdos de media noche Anywhere we go ------- A dónde quiera que vayamos Never say no ------- Nunca digas no Just do it, do it, do it, do it ------- Solo hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo 5 foot something with the skinny jeans ------- Algo así como 1.65 metros, con jeans ajustados Don't look back, baby follow me ------- No mires atrás, chica sígueme I don't know where I'm going but I'm finding my way ------- No sé hacia dónde me dirijo, pero estoy encontrando mi camino Same old shit but a different day ------- La misma mierda pero otro día Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please ------- Dime lo que hago mal pero haré lo que quiero Way too many people in the Allison Lane ------- Hay demasiada gente en el Allison Lane Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh wow ------- Ahora tengo la edad para saber lo que necesito, oh wow Midnight memories, oh oh oh ------- Recuerdos de media noche Baby you and me ------- Chica, tú y yo Stumbling in the street ------- Tropezando en la calle Singing, singing, singing, singing ------- Cantando, cantando, cantando, cantando Midnight memories, oh oh oh ------- Recuerdos de media noche Anywhere we go ------- A dónde quiera que vayamos Never say no ------- Nunca digas no Just do it, do it, do it, do it ------- Solo hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo You and me and all our friends ------- Tú y yo y todos nuestros amigos I don't care how much we spend ------- No me importa cuánto gastemos Baby this is what the night is, oh, oh, oh ------- Chica esto es para lo que la noche es, oh, oh, oh I know nothing's making sense ------- Sé que nada tiene sentido For tonight lets just pretend ------- Por esta noche solo finjamos I don't wanna stop till get me oh ------- No quiero parar así que dame más Midnight memories, oh oh oh ------- Recuerdos de media noche Baby you and me ------- Chica, tú y yo Stumbling in the street ------- Tropezando en la calle Singing, singing, singing, singing ------- Cantando, cantando, cantando, cantando Midnight memories, oh oh oh ------- Recuerdos de media noche Anywhere we go ------- A dónde quiera que vayamos Never say no ------- Nunca digas no Just do it, do it, do it, do it ------- Solo hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Midnight Memories Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction